USS Livingston
The USS Livingston (NCC-1261) was a ''Miranda''-class Federation starship in service during the 24th century. The ship was first commissioned in 2322, where it was commanded by Captain Rachel Garrett. The ship's first mission entailed the rescue of a dozen refugees who were fleeing their homeworld after it was being attacked by the Klingons. Garrett rescued the hostages and took them to Starbase 223 for treatment. The ship had Garrett as its commanding officer for twenty more years until she was offered to command the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] in 2342. The ship began refits throughout the 2340s with LCARS system displays and other advanced Starfleet technology installed. It was not until 2352 that the ship began its first trial run outside the Sol system. The ship displayed more problems during the trial run. Again, the ship was overhauled with a new warp core, two new nacelles and a new bridge module. Finally, in 2357, the ship was ready for a deep space mission. The same year, Commander Grady Howard was promoted to Captain and given command of the Livingston. Starfleet assigned Commander Chakotay as the ship's XO. The ship went on a deep space mission for four years, until it returned to Earth for repairs and new crewmembers. Joining the crew in 2362 was enlisted officer Matthew Richardson as an engineering officer. The ship once again left Earth and headed towards the rim of the Alpha Quadrant. The ship visited the planet Faki. Unknown to the crew at the time, the planet's atmosphere caused delusions in the brain, which affected Crewman Richardson and nearly led him to kill Chakotay. However, Chakotay was able to fend off Richardson and the delusions by using his meditation techniques. The two returned to the ship and Richardson returned to normal. While the ship offloaded some personnel at Deep Space 7, Crewman Deon Bennett joined the crew as an engineering specialist in 2369. During his first two weeks on the ship, it was taken over by Klingons. Howard and Chakotay were taken prisoner, as was the rest of the crew. Bennett, however, was able to evade the Klingons by hiding in a Jeffries tube. Bennett was able to free the crew and returned control of the ship to the crew. Because of this action, Bennett was promoted to senior engineering technician. During the vessel's deep space mission, Commander Chakotay recieved news that his father, Kolopak, was murdered by Cardassians while defending his home colony. Chakotay decided to resign his commission and join the Maquis, a terrorist group fighting the Cardassians. Chakotay was replaced by Lieutenant Commander William Yal. The ship remained in service for many more years. The ship lost more personnel, as Crewmen Richardson and Bennett decided to accept promotions to chief petty officers in 2372 and join the crew of Deep Space 9. The ship remained under the command of Howard until 2382, when he accepted a promotion to rear admiral. The ship was then decomissioned in 2383 after sixty years in service. Category:Federation Starship